


please

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, brynhildr bondage, leo rides niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: leo and niles spend some time together for valentines day>>>brynhildr bondage, basically





	

 

Leo had set his sights on the romantic occasion of Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t sure how Niles felt about it...but now that they were together, had been together, he was sure to make it special. The question was, though, how could he make this day as meaningful as possible for his partner? He wracked his brain over and over. Sure, yes, he did know Niles well but what would he  _ want  _ for this special day? The idea eluded him. Leo was lost. 

The only option then was to shower him with the best of everything. Food, drink, and gifts. He knew Niles grew up in extreme poverty, so perhaps bathing him in luxury for those hours would be satisfactory?

 

The option of asking for someone’s help was out, and February swept in taking Leo by surprise. It was easy to not have to do any special missions that day. Really, anything was easy for Leo. He got all his necessities done ahead of time. Only one thing left.

 

The prince stood before his retainer’s door and knocked. Surely, this was not odd? To ask him to spend the day with him? They were already - they had already….Leo rattled with his thoughts over and over. The door clicked open and there is a smug smile, a slide of kindness hidden behind it. 

 

“Well, well. How can I help you at this hour, milord?”

 

Leo’s immediate reaction - return the smirk. His thoughts returned to him and he reminded himself of his purpose. Pale pink flushed his cheeks as he looked into Niles’ eye. Could he not just be forward? 

A warm hand found its way to his cheek, gently cupping his face. The touch was tender and relaxing, reminding Leo  _ I can tell this man anything. _

 

“Niles?”

“Yes, milord?”

 

“Will you join me in the city tomorrow?”

 

Hardened fingers stroked the soft skin of Leo’s cheek, stopping to brush tufts of hair out of the way. “It would be my pleasure,” 

 

Leo glanced up to meet Niles’ smile. A smile so gentle, a smile only for him - a smile that eased his heart in an instance. He could only return it.

 

“Do let me know if you need to rent a room, milord,”

 

“What, why?” Leo blinked

 

The taller man moved closer to put his mouth over Leo’s ear. “So the palace maids won’t hear you screaming,”

 

Leo rolled his eyes so hard he thought he’d permanently lose his vision. 

 

“What?” Niles almost looked sorry, “Did you want a teddy bear?”

 

“I’m going to bed,”

 

________________

  
  


Leo tossed and turned all night thinking of Niles’ remark and the way he wanted to kiss him but couldn’t under the watch of the castle. Morning should surely come, right? And he would go out with Niles into the city undisturbed. 

 

He really needed to show Niles how much he appreciates him….he had to do a better job at that. Niles was the first person in his life to really understand him and show him empathy. They had been there side by side for each other, but he always felt like the other man pulled along for both of them too much.

Whatever he could do - he would shower him in the most lavish gifts possible. Niles was his most priceless treasure. Nothing and nobody could amount to how much he meant to Leo.

 

_______________

  
  


Morning did eventually come and Leo triple checked his hair and face in the mirror. Nothing could be wrong on this day. Niles was not just an escort - he was his lover. He had even prepared a new set of clothes for the man.

 

As Leo waited for Niles, questions of all types plagued him. How was Niles feeling about this? Were the presents he was going to give good enough? Was Niles going to be happy about getting new clothes? He became so occupied with his thoughts that it wasn’t until Niles tapped his shoulder that he came back to reality.

He took in the sight of his boyfriend. He looked handsome, as always, but the clothes definitely suited him. If Niles felt anything, he didn’t say anything. They left on horseback for town.

 

As Leo might have guessed, the town was bustling with people and it was easy to blend in. He suggested they find somewhere to have a bite first, thinking the first of many presents would be a delicious meal. 

 

As they walked side by side in the street, Leo spoke up, “Niles, is there anywhere specific you’d like to eat?”

 

“Whatever suits your taste, milord,” came as his reply.

 

This made things more difficult. It was always hard to tell what foods Niles’ liked and disliked - he pretty much ate whatever was given to him. Leo picked an expensive looking restaurant and walked in. 

 

“Order whatever you’d like, Niles.” But Niles gave a funny look to the menu - an item with highly priced foods, and ordered something simple. 

 

Was his plan not going to work out?

 

Their food arrived and Leo suggested Niles try some of his order. Niles politely declined and Leo did his best to hide his bewilderment. 

 

But there was always the next stop, right?

 

They left and continued walking down the street until Leo noticed a shop. Inside were jewels and precious items of all sorts. Leo inspected everything carefully, but again, Niles said few words.

 

“Is there anything you want?”

 

“I don’t need much,”

 

_ But what about all these beautiful things I can buy you? _

The recipe for this situation continued on for the rest of the day. Leo brought Niles to numerous stores offering high-quality goods, asking what he wanted, and Niles said he did not need anything.

 

___________

  
  


Niles had gone to make reservations at an inn while the prince waited in the lobby. Leo hung his head. Maybe he just wasn’t the romantic type. Today was a total failure.

Evening had rolled around and Leo was overwhelmed and dismayed at the least. How was he supposed to give Niles a meaningful Valentine's Day this way? How was he supposed to show him how much he loved him?

 

“Lord Leo, I’ve gotten the room reservation,” 

 

“Ah, have you? We should go up, then,” Leo mumbled.

 

____________

  
  


Things became awkward in the room after the door closed. Leo sat on the bed and curled up on himself. Niles, meanwhile, stood and watched.

A moment passed and then someone finally spoke.

 

“Milord, is something troubling you? You’ve been down all day,”

 

Leo slowly unfurled himself so he could see Niles. “Me?”

 

“Well…..you have been…..gloomy,”

 

Leo paused, trying to choose his words the best. “But Niles, it’s not about me! I’ve been trying to make this a good day for you but nothing has worked. Obviously, I’m awful….”

 

“Oh, Leo….” Niles smiled softly and walked over to his lover, taking him in his arms. 

 

“Niles, I just…...I wanted you to be happy today but my tactics failed.”

 

Niles ran a single hand through Leo’s golden hair. A kiss was placed on either cheek. “My silly prince. You should know you don’t need to buy me expensive gifts. What I want is you.”

 

Leo stared at him for a moment and laughed. “That’s all you want?”

 

His lips were captured quickly. “Of course, that’s all I need,”

Leo returned the kiss in full force, his hands working into Niles’ hair. “Do you think it’s too late to make it up to you?”

 

“Nothing’s ever too late for you,” Niles hummed, as they fell back onto the mattress. 

 

Leo clicked his tongue. “It’s going to be a bit different tonight.” 

 

“Mmmm really? Entertain me,”

 

Leo grinned. “Lay down over there, where the bed meets the headboard,” 

 

“Yes,  _ milord,” _

 

Leo gently picked up his Brynhildr from the nightstand. He never let the tome out of his site. “Now, Niles, if you want me to stop, just let me know,”

 

The pages of Brynhildr flipped over and over as Leo chanted. Small saplings rose from the bed and slowly bound Niles to the bed. He put the tome down and watched Niles with lustful eyes.

 

“So this is what you had in mind, eh?” Niles licked his lips.

 

“Part of it. But since you can’t undress me, I’ll do that myself.”

 

Niles’ eye was locked onto Leo as he unbuttoned his vest, and then his shirt. Pale milky skin highlighting muscles no one ever got to see but him. Leo tossed off his headband and began to undo his belt. Niles bit his lip. He wanted Leo. Fuck. He wanted Leo right there and then just for being so provocative but he’d have to wait. This was a good show after all. 

Leo slowly slid his pants down and kicked them off.  

Leo made a good show of it, and Niles wanted to see his cute little ass and his pale pink cock. He didn’t have to wait much as Leo began to slide down his smallclothes. 

 

Leo was on him soon enough and it drove him mad that he couldn’t touch or tease or do anything. Their lips locked quickly - both of them so hungry for the other. Leo dominated the kiss with his tongue, sucking and biting. He began to lick and suck at the tender skin of Niles’ neck, eliciting moans from said other. Everything was game and soon Leo was found his way to Niles’ earlobe, gently sucking and listening to the sounds he made. 

 

But Leo wanted more, more, more. He slid his hands down Niles and found the buttons he was looking for, his shirt nearly abandoned. He scattered kisses and touches along Niles’ chest, finally settling for a nipple and heard a sound of pleasure come from Niles. 

Leo took his time sucking the bud while he worked his hands on the man’s torso. 

 

“Good boy. You’re working so hard,” Niles purred, eyes half lidded.

“We’ll see about that,”

 

Leo crept his hands lower, removing Niles’ belt and sliding a hand to palm the man’s dick.

 

“Do you think I should take this off?” Leo wondered aloud.

 

Niles’ breath hitched. “I think you should,”

 

Leo smirked sitting atop Niles and peeled his pants off.  Once again, he touched his dick through the fabric. “Is that better?”

 

“Leo……”

 

“How do you say it nicely?”

 

Niles closed his eyes and breathed. “Milord, please.”

 

“Good, very nice,” 

 

Leo tugged the smallclothes off and Niles’ hard on was in full view. Leo licked his lips.

“Do you know what I’m going to do with you?”

 

“If I knew, would I ask?”

 

The prince laughed. He looked back at Niles with eyes heavy with lust.

 

“You can’t move, obviously.” He slid a hand up Niles’s shaft, using his thumb to finger the head. Niles groaned, closing his eyes.

 

“Oh, you like that?” Leo slid his hand back down, taking another hand to grip his balls.  

“But I have a better idea,” He got up quickly and retrieved something small.

 

“Well prepared, aren’t we?” Niles commented, his eyes cast low in the dim light and watching Leo begin to work on himself. One oiled finger at first, then easily two. Opening himself up was easy enough. A third finger came in. Niles kept his watch on Leo. Not being able to do anything was arousing in its own way. 

 

Leo smiled at Niles. A hand reached for his cock and slid up and down, coating him in the lube. 

 

“Is there something…...I can do for you, Niles? After all, I really wanted to make this a great day for you.”

 

Niles tried to exhale. Was it not obvious?

“I won’t know unless you tell me.” Leo chirped.

 

Niles caught his breath. “Ride me.”

 

“Was that a please?”

 

The man under him groaned. “Yes. Please ride me, Lord Leo.”

 

Leo smirked at Niles underneath him, lifting himself up above his cock and then beginning to lower himself down. Exhales came quickly as Niles fit all the way in. 

 

“I’m going to move,” Leo muttered as he dug his nails into Niles. His hips bounced up, pulling out, and he slowly let Niles fill him back up again. Leo mewled as he went up and down, his thighs and hips bouncing and his nails biting into Niles’ chest. Oh, how he wanting Niles to touch him, to hold him, to thrust into him. But there was also the power rush of being totally in control. Niles could not do anything as he swayed his hips over Niles’ cock and pleasured himself. 

 

Leo’s moans grew louder along with the sound of skin slapping. Niles’ eyelashes fluttered open and closed as he groaned. Sweat beaded down his face and body. Although he couldn’t move his upper body he could still use his hips to help move into Leo. His body was overcome with multiple pleasures that he couldn’t outline in the heat of the moment. Being taken like this - it had its own flair. He would never let anyone but Leo touch him like this, though. And to watch Leo from the top made it all hotter - made him want to touch Leo more but he couldn’t. 

 

As Leo continued to thrust up and down, he felt himself coming closer and his breaths harder. He latched more firmly onto Niles as his sounds of pleasure grew louder. “I’m close,” he breathed and Niles did his best to nod.  The bed creaked loudly underneath them as things heated up and their movements grew faster. Leo felt his orgasm approaching and he wanted,  _ needed  _ it. He became a desperate, sweaty messy, moving up and down atop Niles, screaming in pleasure, working as fast as he could. To Niles, it was only the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The built up pleasure finally released - Leo felt it take him powerfully as his whole body twitched in pleasure. Semen poured out onto Niles’ stomach - but Niles wasn’t there yet. Exhausted but determined, Leo remained on him, his hips moving, as Niles approached orgasm. It was beautiful to watch Niles be overtaken by the same pleasure, his body jolted and the sound of his voice cracked. Leo could feel Niles come inside him. 

 

He got off Niles and kissed him sweetly. “Good boy,”

 

Niles breathed in and out heavily. “That was something,”

 

“I think you liked it,”

 

“Judging by all that moaning I think everyone in town might have heard us,”

 

Leo rolled his eyes. “And I was going to let you out of this,”

 

______________

  
  


Later that night they lay in bed after cleaning up. Leo ran his hands through Niles’ hair playfully, for once noticing how soft it was. He rather liked Niles’ hair, he thought. The soft white tresses never failed to remind him of his lover. Leo leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“Feeling romantic?” Niles mused.

 

“It is Valentine’s Day,” Leo frowned.

 

He placed another kiss on Niles’ chin.

 

“I think you have fulfilled the quota for today, Leo,” Niles chuckled. 

And a kiss on his nose.

 

“Have I really, though?”

 

A kiss on his one eye.

 

“Whatever you wish,” Niles replied.

 

Leo fumbled with the fabric of Niles’ eyepatch and lifted it up for a moment. Beneath, he kissed the scarred skin.

 

“I love you,” Leo told him quietly. “You are the most important person to me,”

 

“Milord……….”

 

“No “milord” when we’re alone. You know that.”

 

Niles took Leo’s hand and placed it on his cheek. “Well then…..Leo, I love you, too, more than anything. My life is yours and always shall be.”

 

Niles kissed him before he could respond. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey um everyone wanted me to write this here it is. it started as fluff and ended as trash.   
> I am on twitter @_blushingprince  
> I'm sorry @ the world
> 
> oh also I should have written this like 2 weeks ago wow


End file.
